Destination Namek
|romaji=Mezase! Namekku no Hoshi |translated title=Go For It! The Planet Namekku |release=September 26, 1989 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1989 #43) |engrelease=March 2003 |saga=Namek Saga |episode=36, 37 |previous=The Bittersweet End |next=The Mysterious Spaceship }} |''Mezase! Namekku no Hoshi''|lit. "Go For It! The Planet Namek"}} is the forty ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the two hundred forty-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows Yajirobe, Master Roshi, Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Goku, and Kami above them. All except Kami and Yajirobe are pointing the same direction. Summary Goku asks Kaiō if he knows and he says that of course he knows, that’s why he’s called Kaiō. Kame-Sen’nin is amazed how even they can hear Kaiō. Goku asks to tell everyone, since they can apparently all hear him. But first Kaiō wants to say that they’ve all done well and Goku says how shocked he was that the Kaiō-Ken didn’t work so well. Kaiō says he miscalculated the strength of that Saiyan named Vegeta. Kame-Sen’nin asks what they’re talking about and Kuririn says he’ll tell him the details later. Kaiō then gets out a book and starts looking for the exact position of Planet Namek. In Earth terms, it’s 9045YX from the direction of SU83. Bulma freaks out when she hears 9045YX and tells Kame-Sen’nin to take the wheel while she does some calculations. Kaiō tells them that Planet Namek once was a beautiful planet, but then there was some unusual weather and the people began dying out. There should still be some survivors, though. Kuririn can’t believe it and Yajirobe thinks it’s hopeless. But that was a long time ago and Kaiō gets confused, and says he’ll know if he tries looking up what the state of the planet is now. Karin realizes God must have been the last one and he must have escaped to Earth. He also notes that God had forgotten all this, so he must have lost his memory. “He was quite a kid, with a sad past…” Yajirobe asks why those Namekians just didn’t wish away the unusual weather with their Dragon Balls and Kame-Sen’nin tells him the Dragon Balls can’t grant a wish that exceeds the strength of their creator. Even Shenlong couldn’t handle the Saiyan. Yajirobe thinks the Dragon Balls are worthless then. Kaiō yells at them with the news that there are still some Namekians on the planet! A mere hundred, but they’re prospering again! Everyone’s excited, though Yajirobe doesn’t like the thought of a hundred more people who look like God. “Originally the Namekians were a very peaceful race. Like your Earth’s God was. Perhaps before he became God, he met up with some Earthlings, and their influence brought forth Piccolo Daimaō.” Yajirobe agrees that there are lots of stingy people here. Kame-Sen’nin thinks the possibility of them bringing everyone back has increased. Bulma says they’re all really naive; even if they know where Planet Namek is, how will they get there? Kuririn says with a space ship, of course. She says they’re still so naive. “Even if we used a space ship containing the greatest engine Dad’s ever built, do you have any idea how long it would take to arrive on Planet Namek?” She knows: 4,339 years and three months, which even Kaiō is surprised to hear. Kuririn suggests they use a Saiyan spaceship. Kame-Sen’nin says the Saiyan left with it, but Kuririn says the ship of the Saiyan who died must still be around. Goku adds that his older brother also has a ship still here, but then adds it’s all broken. Bulma says that if there’s still one, they can probably analyze it and use it somehow. Kame-Sen’nin says it’s probably in East City, the first place they destroyed. They’ll have to search for it immediately afterwards. Kuririn remembers that he has the remote control Vegeta had used to call his space ship. Bulma takes it and thinks this all really is possible, and everyone starts celebrating. The next day, at West City’s hospital… Goku is all bandaged up and lying in a hospital bed, saying he won’t be healed for four months. Karin says not to worry, as there’ll be new senzu in one month. Kuririn and Gohan are lucky and only have to stay in the hospital for three days, and Kuririn says Goku looks like a mummy. Yajirobe is pissed that he’s not a patient and Karin says he only wants to be so he can get hospital food. Kuririn then mentions that when Yajirobe thought he was done for, he apologized and tried to join sides with the Saiyan, and Karin laughs as Yajirobe gets pissed. Gyūmaō is happy that everyone is okay and will be coming back to life, and then Bulma bursts into the room and says to watch the TV. A guy on the news is reporting that they’ve discovered this round object among the ruins of East City. He says it seems to have come from space and they’re able to ride in it. They all watch, although Goku can’t see from his position. There were originally two, but one suddenly flew away. Kame-Sen’nin says the scholars have already found it, but Bulma decides to use the remote control Kuririn gave her. She starts pressing the buttons and they watch on the TV as… it explodes. Everyone freaks out and Bulma thinks she must’ve hit the self-destruct switch. Kuririn faints and Goku thinks about how Kinto-Un won’t work. Bulma yells at Kuririn about the strange remote control and he says she was just rashly pressing buttons. Mister Popo suddenly appears outside the hospital window and the sight of him scares the Hell out of Bulma. Kuririn of course recognizes him, and Mister Popo says, “Someone come. There is a spaceship.” Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Gohan *Mr. Popo *Krillin *Yajirobe *Master Roshi *Chi-Chi *Korin *King Kai *Bubbles *Ox-King Locations *Earth **West City ***Wukong Hospital *Other World **King Kai's Planet Site Navigation ca:Capítol 243 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters